


Being Beta

by SecureShell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Domestic Violence, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecureShell/pseuds/SecureShell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's probably an Alpha judging by the way he and Dad used to go at it sometimes."  At least Dean hoped Sam had presented Alpha.  Dean didn't think he could handle it if he knew Sammy was going through the same shit he was. "And he'll grow up to be a big shot, a lawyer or something like that.  And then when he finds us, he's gonna help us change things for Betas.  He's gonna save us."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Beta

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd (although I really do need one). And also, Sam and Dean's ages only differ by two years, not four. Dean and Sarah are sixteen in this first part.

**2 Years Ago**

 

"Dean!"

Dean jerked awake, not really sure of what had awakened him.  He sat up in bed, trying his best to pick up sounds of disturbance.  When he heard nothing but cricket chirps and the soft whisper of the cool breeze outside, he lowered himself back down and turned to his side.  His back was still throbbing but the pain was muted instead of sharp.

"Dean! Please! Please!"

The voice was desperate, and whoever it was had taken to banging at his door incessantly.  He cautiously got out of bed, making sure not to rub his sore back against any fabric.  The pain pill the nurse had slipped him made his movements slow but thankfully not inaccurate.

He made his way carefully through his dark little cottage to the front door.  The banging and yelling had stopped, leaving behind an eerie silence.  Dean didn't like silence.  There was always quiet before the whistle of the whip through the air and the inevitable pain after.  Sort of a calm before the storm.

Squaring his shoulders a little, he forced himself to stand up straight from the cowering position the heat on his back made him take, and opened the door.

A small figure fell against him but, fortunately, didn't knock him over.  That would've been unpleasant for both of them.  Whoever it was had obviously been leaning against the door and judging by the little whimpers the person was emitting, Dean guessed that they were too hurt to stand.

Dean closed his eyes and took a second to gather his sluggish wits, separating himself from the pain that threatened to tip over into unbearable pain, held at bay only by medication.  When he opened them again, wet, terrified eyes were looking back up at him.

"Dean? Dean, you okay?"

"Sarah." Dean stated rather than questioned, rather like he was informing his drugged brain of what was happening.

"Yeah, yes, it's me.  What's wrong with you?" Some of the panic had left her voice and it was now tinged with concern.  Small, cold hands searched up the clammy skin of body and cradled his face.  Sarah pulled his face closer, her big eyes glittering in the darkness, before asking louder "What's wrong?"

"Got whipped." Dean supplied quietly. "Fifty lashes."

"What? Why?" Sarah exclaimed.  When her body started shaking, Dean didn't need any lights to know that she was crying. 

"No, no, please.  _Please_ don't do that Sarah." he pleaded quickly as her breathing intensified. "S'not good for the baby." He brought his had up to rest on the swell of her stomach between them, hidden under mounds of tattered clothes.  "What did she do this time?" he asked reluctantly.

Sarah took a few deep breaths to calm herself down, her hand coming to rest over his on her body.  "Can we..." she gestured vaguely across his kitchen towards the bedroom.  It was only then that Dean realized that they were standing by the entrance with the door wide open, clinging onto one another. 

"Right." Dean said reaching over to shut the door.  Slowly, he helped Sarah into the bedroom, guiding her through the dark.  He helped her discard her overcoats and lowered her carefully onto the bed.

"D'you need anything?"

Sarah shook her head, and lay fully on the bed.  Maybe she truly didn't need anything but Dean suspected that she just didn't want to make him do anything else because she knew he wasn't up to it.  They were eerily in tune with each other's pain that way.  Through the moonlight streaming in from his bedroom window, Dean could just make out her pretty face, the tear tracks that ran down her cheeks and the dark bruise below her right eye.  He couldn't smell her distress, he was only a beta after all, but he could see it in the way she curled her arm protectively over her swollen midriff, more visible now that she was only dressed in a nightshirt.  Second-hand of course; she was a beta too.

"I'll sleep on the floor." he said, and tried to ignore the way his body seemed to scream in protest.

Sarah caught his arm as he was about to turn around.  "Dean Winchester," she said sternly "get down here."

Dean knew he should probably put up more of a fight.  Sarah was a lady, a pregnant one at that and didn't deserve to spend the night squished in the corner of Dean's ratty single bed.  But he found himself feeling nothing but grateful as Sarah shifted her heavy body towards the wall-side of the bed, making a small but adequate space for him lay.  She pulled him down and he let himself sink into the too-soft mattress beside her, his back muscles sighing in relief.  

For a few minutes they just lay there, her on her back and him on his front.  Both of their breathing was a little laboured, but Dean took comfort in the evidence that she was still there, still with him.  His only friend, a fellow beta.  His damp hand was still clutched in hers, and he felt her bringing it up to her lips, kissing it.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

"What'd she do?" he countered, words muffled by the sheets.

Sarah sighed and started stroking his arm idly.  "It wasn't her this time.  It was him."

Dean's head shot up in shock. "No way, _no way_. I mean, Zachariah’s an ass, sure, but he knows what's at stake here." he said, with a pointed look to Sarah's six month old stomach. "Since that precious little bitch of his can't stay sober enough to carry a baby to term, you're the only shot he's got at an heir.  He wouldn't hurt you."

Sarah scoffed and laced their fingers together.  "Yes, well, the missus figured out that the mister has a hot, little side dish...and I'm not talking about me."

"I coulda told you that." Dean grumbled, laying his head back down. "The man isn't exactly subtle."

"But nobody told her that.  All her so-called friends are too chicken shit and everybody else thinks she deserves it.  Anyway, she came home pissed, as usual, and started ripping me a new one for whatever reason."  she laughed humourlessly. "I thought she was gonna throw me off the balcony, she was that angry."

"Then?" Dean urged, not wanting to linger on that visual.

"Then before she could touch me, Zachariah came home.  They went at it for a little while.  Somehow I got pulled into it because before I know it, his fist is connecting with my face."

Dean clenches his fist, even the one holding Sarah's hand.  He knows there's more to the story.  Sarah is used to taking blows, even while pregnant, and would not have been as freaked out as she had been if it was just physical violence.

"Is- is that all?" he asked hopefully, his voice breaking a little because truthfully, there was only one thing that could make Sarah suffer a full blown panic attack.

She clutched at his hand with both of hers, as though trying to keep herself grounded.  In the moonlight, Dean could see tears start to form at the corners of her eyes.

"Sarah, Sar-" he choked. He took a deep breath and tried again. "Did he-"

"Yeah." Sarah said quickly.  "Yeah, he did."  Her voice was surprisingly steady, though her tears started falling freely. “I bailed as soon as they fell asleep.”

 At least Dean knew why she had been moving so gingerly before.  Betas don't produce slick outside of heat and Alphas seldom took the time to prep.  Dean wished he didn't know.

They cried silently together for a while.  Cried for Sarah's innocence that had been brutally ripped away from her when she had been too young, cried for Dean, who would inevitably suffer the same fate.  But mostly, they cried for Sarah's unborn baby who would undoubtedly follow in their footsteps if it dared to be born a beta.  It was times like this that Dean really hated his own biology.  Most of the time, his hate was aimed at the cause of his miserable life; Alphas and their undeserved superiority and Omegas with their equally undeserved praise and value.  But sometimes, sometimes he would look down his own less scented, knotless body and just want to tear at it until it became something...better.  Something worthy of being respected, or even coddled. Of being loved.

When he was all cried out, which happened quicker and quicker these days, he stroked his fingers down Sarah's face, from forehead to chin.

"I'm gonna get us outta here, Sarah." he promised hoarsely.  "You, me and the baby, we're gonna get out of here and start a place for-for people like us, where no one can treat us like second-rate breeders and fucktoys."

"Hmmmm" Sarah hummed serenely. "Tell me, Dean."

Dean smiled against the bed.  Sarah liked hearing his dreams for them, and Dean liked giving her this little inch of happiness.  "I'm gonna keep acing school and then I'm gonna apply to John Hopkins University. They're gonna give me a full scholarship and then you, me and the baby are gonna high-tail it to Baltimore."

Realistically, he knew that it wouldn't be that simple.  Zachariah would never allow his probably only heir to be taken away from him.  But Dean was willing to lie, cheat, fight and bite to make sure that the baby would never suffer the way he and Sarah had.

"It'll be tough for a while, sure, what with the three of us cramped in tiny student accommodations."

Sarah laughed then, a genuine laugh that had Dean's lips curving in a small smile.  "No tinier than we're already used to." she said gesturing to the small, two room cottage they were in.  Standard issue piece of shits that were less than useless in the winter because of their inability to insulate.  _Specially designed for betas_ , their Alpha had announced to them delightedly, back when segregating the pack had still been a strange notion.

"Come on, think about it." Sarah continued animatedly, "Paper-thin walls, communal bathrooms...we'd feel right at home."

"This isn't home for us, Sarah." Dean whispered wistfully. "Not by a long shot.  Home for us is a huge house in the meadow.  A safe haven for Betas.  I'll be the in-house doctor and, and you can be the teacher, teaching all those little Betas that it's okay to be what we are, that they matter.  And then when we get our names in the newspaper for being so awesome and badass, Sam will come find me."

Dean smiled at the memory of his younger brother, all multi-coloured eyes and floppy hair.  He had been only twelve the last time Dean saw him, the same year Dean had presented Beta at fourteen.  A week after Dean had been wracked by the flames of his first heat, Sam and their dad John had disappeared.  Nobody could seem to tell Dean how or why.  But what he did know for sure was that they weren't dead.  They couldn't be.  He would be able to feel it, just like he had been able to feel his mother's last breath all those years ago.  No, they weren't dead.  A more likely scenario was that they were living out their life somewhere, maybe Dad owning a garage, and Sam getting ready to go to college.  He'd always been smart like that.  But they never stopped looking for Dean, he knew it for sure.  Dad was probably working on a way to get him back right then, trying to refute whatever reason that had forced them to go and leave him behind.  He mattered to them, that he knew for sure.

"He's probably an Alpha judging by the way he and Dad used to go at it sometimes."  At least Dean hoped Sam had presented Alpha.  Dean didn't think he could handle it if he knew Sammy was going through the same shit he was. "And he'll grow up to be a big shot, a lawyer or something like that.  And then when he finds us, he's gonna help us change things for Betas.  He's gonna save us."

Sarah's eyes, which had been blinking slower and slower as Dean spoke, closed and she sighed contentedly.  "Do you really believe that?" There was no condescension in her voice, no trace of doubt.

"Yeah, I do." Dean said softly, confidently.  His own eyes began to close too, pulling him into a sleep filled with peaceful meadows and dimpled smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this story for a while and it's almost finished. So nervous about posting it. Let me know what ya'll think :)


End file.
